Changing Fate
by Psychogirl121
Summary: Harry wants a normal life now that Voldemort is gone. Unfortunately Fate has never been one to give Harry Potter what he wants. When Harry finds himself in an alternate universe with Voldemort gaining power, will he fight for them or leave no looking back
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter.**

**Prologue**

_**Wizarding World Rebuilds**_

Paige Calibri

_Two years after the defeat of You-Know-Who the wizarding world is slowly rebuilding and repairing damage done during the battles that cost so many lives. Hogwarts wizarding school, the location of the final battle, is one place that sustained the most damage. The wizarding community has banded together in these trying times and come out much stronger for their efforts. _

_In a recent interview headmistress Minerva McGonagall confirmed that the repairs on the school are complete and no visible differences can be seen on the premises other than that of the memorial holding the names of all those on the side of light who lost their lives both inside and outside the walls of Hogwarts._

Harry Potter put down the newspaper he'd been reading not bothering to finish the article already knowing what it would say and having no great interest in any of the other articles. He sighed, when he'd paged through the paper to see if there was anything to read he'd seen several articles on himself. He had been hoping that by now the wizarding world would let him have some peace. At times he found himself missing the days he had spent camping with his two best friends and almost found himself wanting to go back. Those thoughts however didn't last very long as he would soon recall the constant terror, and more than that he had missed Ginny terribly during those days and the thought of leaving her again left him feeling slightly sick.

Harry wanted nothing more than to forget the whole ordeal, the war the deaths. Everything. So much pain had been caused and for what? It was all some pathetic power struggle that proved nothing. He sighed again and rubbed his hands over his face wishing he could put everything behind him and be treated normally; unfortunately nothing was ever that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>An. This is an idea I've had for ages and I've finally decided to do something about is. I would really appreciate any reviews! Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. In Another Life

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**In Another Life**

The dark room filled with chatter, the inhabitants were clearly arguing over something that brought about strong feeling in all present. An elderly man cleared his throat and waited, his fingers forming a steeple. Slowly the chatter died down and all the faces in the room turned to face Albus Dumbledore. He waited a moment before speaking, "I am well aware that you are all extremely worried about the safety of your families and friends but I must remind you that we cannot just sit back and let Voldemort win this war because we let our fear get the best of us." He paused and some of the inhabitants fidgeted awkwardly, "If one of you children asks to join the order then, provided that they are of age and are out of school, we will take their request into serious consideration." Several of the occupants looked disturbed by the thought of their children fighting in a war, especially when the name of the opposing leader was one that most people wouldn't even dare to utter. "None of you need to worry about that at this moment in time as this meeting is not to discuss the recruitment of new members. We got word recently that Voldemort is planning something that involves extremely dangerous magic, more so than that of time travel." A few people leaned forward as if to hear better. "Recently a large amount of time turners went missing from the department of mysteries; we obviously believe that this is one of the initial steps in Voldemort's plan. Time turners are old magic and we know little about the possibilities they hold secret. The widely known power is that they can send the wearer back in time up to twenty four hours, but it is of strong belief that their powers are not limited to such. If for instance there is a way to achieve going even further back and our enemies were to discover it the results could be disastrous for us. For example the battles in this war that we have won would possibly be tipped so that the mistakes that their side made the first time are not repeated and we could find ourselves losing more than just those battles."

"When did the turners go missing?" A man probably in his late thirties spoke up, "How long have they been working on them?"

Dumbledore sighed, "There was an incident in the department just over a month ago-"

"A month!" The man looked out raged, "How did we only find out about this now!"

"James I understand how you feel, we stand to lose a lot if Voldemort succeeds with his plan. Now as I was saying, there was an incident in the department about a month ago which cause quite a bit of chaos, it was only recently discovered that there were missing time turners."

"How do we know it was Voldemort who took them?" The red headed woman next to James spoke now, worry evident on her face.

"The spy we placed amongst his followers was recently able to get a message to me. He will try to retrieve the time turners, but Voldemort is growing suspicious and it is becoming increasingly difficult for him to remain undetected." This statement was met with murmurs from the assembly; it wasn't secret what the group thought about the previously mentioned man. After all how much could you trust a man who had so convincingly passed the tests of the most feared wizard in over a century? How could you ever be sure where his loyalties really lay? Dumbledore chose to ignore the clear distrust amongst the members, it was to be expected in these times and there really was nothing to be done about it. Too many lives had been lost already and people feared constantly for the safety of their children. Many had fled the country, and the only thing keeping others from doing the same was loyalty to Dumbledore and thoughts of their families. "Lily." Dumbledore spoke now to the red head next to James, "When the time turners are in our possession I would like your help with the charms concerned." Lily gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm not sure at this point who else will be needed once we have the time turners, but I ask you to please be ready in case you are. This will not be an easy task and, although it might not seem it, quite possibly a dangerous one." The group nodded, completely ready to do whatever they had to.

XXXXX

A way down the hall a group of teenagers sat in a circle whispering excitedly. "She'll never agree to let you join, the twins are two years older than you and she hardly ever lets them know when the meeting will be. You guys aren't going to be let in, there's just no way." A young red headed girl who looked to be about seventeen was speaking to a slightly older red head boy, who merely scowled in annoyance as the girl poked holes in his plan.

"Shut up, Ginny. No one asked you."

The girl shrugged before turning to face a girl with long jet black hair, "What about you, Ryden, do you want to join the order when you finish at Hogwarts?"

"My dad would never let me, he is so over protective. I'm never allowed to do anything."

"Dad just cares about us. You do realize that people are dying in this war, right?" Another red headed girl spoke now pushing glasses up her nose as she did.

"I am quite aware." Ryden spoke softly, an angry under tone to her voice.

"I didn't me to make you mad; I just don't like you being angry at daddy when he's just looking out for you."

"I know Rae, I just don't like it. Look, I'll see you guys later I'm going to go check out some of the old rooms in this house." Ryden stood up preparing to leave, but the voice of a preteen boy stopped her.

"You can't do that Ryden, dad said those rooms have dangerous thing in them." This time it was a red headed boy that looked very much like Rae who spoke.

"I'm not going into any the Order hasn't given the all clear to; just the ones they've checked and I haven't seen yet, okay Basil?"

XXXXX

Ryden walked down the hall slowly, no specific destination in mind. She didn't get her parents' they wanted her to have nothing to do with the order and yet they made her sit in headquarters whenever there were meetings. She sighed, picking a door at random. When she pushed the door open she found a set of red headed twins jumping and making an attempt to hide some papers behind their backs. Ryden raised an eyebrow and cocked her hear to the side, "Hey, what ya doing?"

"Ryden. Hi!" One of the twins ran his hand through his hair in a sigh of relief. "We're just going through some of the new orders."

"Yeah, if things keep going the way they are we'll be able to rent store space, its taking longer than we planned. What with the war going on, we haven't been able to find investors. Although it means all profit is ours to keep."

"Oh that's cool. Still trying to hide it from your mom?" Both twins nodded, "So what is it she thinks you do with your lives?"

"Well," one of them started only to pause and turn to his brother, "Say Fred what does she think we're doing?"

"Oh she thinks we're going through a difficult time trying to find something to do without each other seeing as we've been together all our lives."

"Alrighty then. Got anything new?" Ryden asked eagerly, she might not like that her father treated her treated her like a child, but she couldn't deny that she had inherited his love for mischief.

"We might." Began Fred (or was it George?)

"We might not." ended the other twin.

Ryden rolled her eyes, "Wow, your products must be really good because your customer service skills suck."

Fred laughed and place his arm around Ryden's shoulders, "We're working on some things, but they're still in the very early stages of testing."

"Best not tell any potential customers yet, in case the products decide not to work. Wouldn't want to disappoint." George finished his twin's thoughts before leading the trio out the room and back into the room where the other teenagers were, now with the addition of the adults from the order.

"Ryden, there you are." James spoke causing some of the adults to turn and face them.

"Fred, George. What have you two been doing? Nothing dangerous I hope!" A plump woman, who was obviously the red headed children's mother, said slightly shrilly bustling over to dust imaginary dirt from their shirts.

"Mum!" The twins chorused trying to extract themselves from their mother's grasp.

"Well, we should be going," Lily started gathering he jacket and bag. "It was lovely to see everyone, pity circumstances couldn't have been a little happier." The order chorused their agreement everyone gathering various belonging that had strayed from their person at some point during the evening.

XXXX

"How high would you guess Voldemort's chances are of success?" Lily questioned her husband in a low voice without taking her eyes off the carrots she was chopping.

"Depends really," James sighed, "He has access to the resources so it really comes down to what the time turners are actually capable of, what he hopes to gain from tampering with them and how quickly we can get them out of his possession."

"Right well let's just hope he doesn't succeed. I don't know what I'll do if he manages to go back far enough and takes anyone else from us; I don't think I could take it."

"I know." James wrapped his arms around Lily from behind, "This stuff ready?" When Lily nodded in the affirmative James yelled over his shoulder calling their children down for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>An. Okay so this is the official chapter one, this is the alternate Potter from the Harry in this world Lily and James had three children. Ryden, Rae and Basil. Please review I would love to hear any thoughts you have. <strong>


	3. Shit Happens

**Shit Happens**

For the few years of the second war people were holding out hope that it would be brought to a real and complete end much sooner than the first was. When the war ended on May 2, 1998 people didn't quite know what to do. Did they celebrate the downfall of You-Know-Who or was that considered wrong in light of all the lives lost in the struggle? Most people were able to move forward. Sure there were a few trust issues while Death Eaters were being rounded up, but once the Ministry confirmed that the most dangerous of Voldemort's followers had been caught most people simply chose to forget. For others it wasn't as easy. The Weasleys, for example, had lost one of their sons, Fred, and were still struggling to accept it. Ron had given up his ambition to become an Auror, claiming that he'd had more than his fair share of near-death-experiences to last him a lifetime. Now Ron worked with George at the joke shop he had started with Fred straight out of school. Ron surprised his whole family when he started, having many great ideas and ready to take the shop above and beyond. Harry had been slightly stunned to find his future to be an open book. For his whole life people had held expectations of what it was he should be doing (mostly involving Voldemort), and while most people expected him to join the Auror department he knew that his doing so was purely his own choice. For the first time his life was his own, while he was considered a celebrity and often appeared in the _Daily Prophet _it wasn't at all like it had been back in school. Harry and Hermione had both taken their N.E.W.T's with the rest of the seventh years once the Ministry was back on its feet, and passed with flying colours- after a rigorous few months to get everyone up to speed after the less than capable teachers that had plagued Hogwarts. Luckily it seemed that majority of the students had taken it all very seriously and didn't complain quite as much as the previous years had. That didn't mean there wasn't complaining, there was, just not as much. Hermione was now a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and spend most of her time trying to find ways to bring about more equality into the magical world; her primary focus was, unsurprisingly, the rights of house elves.

Harry had taken sometime for himself after the war, needing to come to terms with it all. At times the war had seemed endless, but sometimes it all flew by so quickly that there was never any time to really take it all in. So Harry had collected his orphaned godson from Andromeda and spent a week completely separate from the Wizarding world. It was surprising how much Harry had come to care for the baby in such a short time, but Teddy was family the same way Sirius and Remus had been before they'd died.

Harry wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point he and Ginny had gotten back together and were better than ever, much to the delight of Molly Weasley. Not only was her only daughter in a happy relationship with a boy who the whole family knew would take proper care of her, but if all went well Harry would really be a part of the family that had always readily accepted him. Ginny, who had recently finished school, was now playing the position of chaser for The Hollyhead Harpies. While Ginny still technically lived at the Burrow, she spend so much time at Grimmauld place with Harry that she was basically living there already.

Harry wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be an Auror any more, he'd spent so long fighting. He knew it was what he wanted to do when he was in school, but he hadn't realised how tired he would be after the war had ended, in actual fact for the most part he really hadn't thought he'd even survive. So sitting in the recently converted bedroom for Teddy, Harry found himself wondering where his life was going to take him now, he no longer had the mission to defeat Voldmort's various attempts to take over any more. For the last few months he'd been completely changing Grimmauld Place. At first he'd considered selling the house his godfather had hated, but he found himself unable to give up on the connection to one of the first real family members he felt truly accepted by. Instead he'd made the house completely unrecognisable (with Kreature's help of course). Harry had enough money he had the Potter fortune (which he'd discovered to be quite a bit bigger than he'd originally thought) and he had received quite a large payout from the Ministry for "services on behalf of Wizarding kind". Really he was fine in that aspect, the need for a career was more due to the fact that he couldn't simply spend his life with nothing to occupy his time. Hermione had suggested a hobby until he worked out his "issues", but aside from Quiddich he wasn't really interested in anything. So Harry had picked something that many people had suggested; a musical instrument. He decided to learn to play the guitar, if for no other reason than Teddy found it entertaining to watch him practice.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate World<strong>

It had been over a month that Voldemort had had the time turners in his possession and Dumbledore was becoming concerned, if the Order didn't manage to take hold for them soon it could be catastrophic. This meant that he had, quite unintentionally, put a lot of unnecessary pressure on his spy within Voldemort's forces. Snape knew what was at stake if the Dark Lord succeeded,unfortunately that wasn't quite enough to get the turners. He needed a plan and a escape route, because if he was unlucky enough to be caught his first priority would be to get himself out alive, the Order be damned.

He finally had his plan ready and was taking yet another personal risk for a bunch of morons who really didn't appreciate it. Generally speaking Snape wasn't meant to be anywhere near the turners considering the fact they were using various charms to try accomplish their goals and Snape's job was more to do with potions, but he managed to get into the room that the turners were in alone. Snape needed to be quick, there was every possibility that someone could come in at any moment. He quickly transfigured some coins into time turner look-a-likes, putting the real ones into a mole skin pouch. He placed some disillusionment charms on himself and quickly left the room. His plan may have seemed like a simple one, but what could really be simple when you were playing the role of a spy in war? He flued to the leaky caldron and then to Hogwarts. He went straight to Dumbledore's office to rid himself of the things that had caused him so much stress.

Dumbledore was quite pleased to finally have the time turners. He wasted no time in contacting the Order to call a meeting for that evening so they could get to work as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter was the one to receive the message about the meeting that night. She sighed, yes the meetings were very important, but really they just caused undue amounts of stress in the family. Ryden was sixteen by any rights she was old enough to stay home alone, unfortunately considering they were in the middle of a war it wasn't that simple. James would never agree and Lily was reluctant to leave their children without supervision. They'd left them with a baby sitter once and that ended terribly, they weren't trying that one again. Ryden didn't think those were valid reasons, she fought every time about having to go along and sit with the other 'kids'. Lily sighed before calling her children to the kitchen.<p>

"Right, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear," Lily's eyes moved to Ryden's whose eyebrows raised in response, "there's another Order meeting tonight." Ryden rolled her eyes and let out a loud huff which Lily ignored, she continued before her daughter could protest. " Yes we will ALL be going as usual, your father should be home at about 7 we'll be heading to headquarters around that time."  
>Ryden waited for her siblings to leave before verbalising her feeling towards attending the meeting. "Why do you insist on us coming? Its not like we ever contribute anything, I'm pretty sure we just get in the way."<br>Lily sighed before answering her daughter, "I've told you this before, its not safe for you to be here alone if something were to happen you'd be on your own and I'm not taking that risk. You're coming. Full stop, no arguments"  
>Ryden turned to leave, but stopped to say one last thing, "At some point you're going to have to get over what happened because you can't control me forever." With that she returned to her room .<br>Lily raised a hand to her forehead, "Trust me, I know."

* * *

><p>The Order was very vocal that evening when the Potters arrived, clearly they were concerned. The message that had gone out hadn't been very forth coming about the meeting so really it was anyone's guess as to what had happened. Majority of the members were convinced that someone had died or been kidnapped or some secret plot had been discovered. Dumbledore was the only one who knew and he had yet to arrive.<br>"Sirius!" James called out as he spotted his old friend, "What's going on?"  
>"Wish I knew. Everyone seems to have their own stories, Dumbledore needs to get here so we can calm everyone down already." Sirius looked around at the party following James and grinned, "Lily, kids, how are you today?"<br>Lily returned the smile, but didn't get a chance to answer as Dumbledore had just arrived and called the Order to... well order.

Everyone seated themselves around the table in the kitchen while the children were upstairs. Dumbledore placed a charm on the table so that only those who were allies of the Order would be able to hear what was said. "I have some good news." The Order visibly perked up at this, "We have the time turners in our possession."  
>"Already?" Lily asked relieved.<br>"Yes, they were delivered to me earlier today which is why the meeting was called with such short notice. We need to start working on discovering what has been done to them before Voldemort discovers that we have them and we lose the advantage. Lily I assume you are still willing to help?"  
>"Of course, will anyone else be helping?"<br>"At the moment I believe it would be best to keep the people working on this to a minimum until we have a better understanding of what we are dealing with." The Order nodded their heads in agreement, "I believe then that anyone who wishes to head home may do so, Lily if you"ll follow me upstairs." Dumbledore stood, but no one else made any move to do the same, "You really should look a little more chipper, this is a good thing." Dumbledore left the room with Lily following behind.

Ryden stood leaning against the wall watching as a generally relaxed looking group of people left her godfather's house. She straightened slightly as her father and godfather approached her, talking about something. They stopped just in front of her and Ryden noticed a rare smile on her father's face which stunned her slightly. She shook herself to get over the shock before addressing her father, "So the meeting's done, we can go home?"  
>James sighed, "Not yet, your mother is busy helping Dumbledore with something" Ryden let out a loud huff before storming off to the couch on the other side of the room. James sighed again, "I have no idea what to do with her sometimes."<br>"Aww mate don't worry to much, she's a hell of a lot more cooperative with you then I ever was with my parents." Sirius said with a chuckle.  
>"Yes well it would be hard for her to be worse than you were, wouldn't it?" Sirius clapped James on the shoulder as he barked a laugh of agreement.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily followed Dumbledore upstairs with a million questions racing through her mind, but she managed to hold her tongue until they arrived at the room that Dumbledore had chosen to work in. When they arrived Dumbledore turned to face Lily and suddenly she couldn't think of what to ask anymore. After a few moments of silence Dumbledore's quite voice filled the room, "Well I suppose we should start, the time turners don't seem to be dangerous; I ran the necessary test to make sure that they were safe to work with before the meeting."<br>Lily nodded "Where do we start?"  
>"Well its hard to say, time turners are an old branch of magic and no one really knows mush about how they were created or what they could be capable of under the right conditions. I believe that Voldemort's intention was to make it possible for him to go back in time far enough to alter the outcomes of battles and such, but it is possible that he knew something about the time turners that we don't. We will need to proceed with caution as they may be unstable and I'm sure you don't want to be thrown back in time."<br>"No, I wouldn't" Lily leaned forwards and picked up a time turner by it's delicate chain, "they seem so fragile, its hard to believe that they could be so destructive.  
>"Yes, but I have found that sometime the things that seem the most harmless are the ones that can cause the most damage."<br>Lily was about to respond when the portrait of Walburga Black began shrieking giving Lily a fright and causing her to drop the time turner. The two of them watched seemingly in slow motion as the time turner fell towards the ground, Lily tried to catch it before it fell, but she wasn't as quick as her husband would have been. She decided later that this was a good thing because as soon as the time turner made contact with the ground it disappeared into thin air. Dumbledore and Lily looked at each other, then back to the spot where the turner should have been. They wondered where in time it had just gone to and have bad things could get with it loose in time where anyone could find it.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's Universe<strong>

In later years when Harry thought back to this day many questions would come to mind. However, the main thought would be wondering why Fate had it in for him. You see the time turner didn't go hurtling through time as Lily and Dumbledore assumed in fact it landed on the floor in the exact spot that they were now staring at with worry. The problem came with the fact that it landed in the wrong universe, 'Why?' you may ask, well time turners are an old magic that no one really understands.

The sequence of events that took place would seem to be just an every day occurrence, but due to the arrangement of them all and just a little luck the extraordinary happened. You see if even one thing had been slightly different it is unlikely that any of these things would have made any sort of impact what so ever. It just so happened that the room that Lily and Dumbledore had been in when they dropped the time turner was the same room that Harry had decided to make Teddy's bedroom when he stayed with him. Teddy being a curious boy of two noticed the time turner lying innocently on his floor and thought he'd discovered a new toy. Harry had looked over at his surprisingly quiet godson and realised with shock what Teddy was holding. He very quickly took the time turner away from his godson and gave him something else to occupy his attention. But the damage was already done. Harry didn't even feel a thing as he and Teddy were yanked out of their universe and placed smack bang in the middle of a universe that was in a war that they'd already fought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I've posted at last. I really didn't think it would take me so long to update this, but my life kind of took over and suddenly we're in March!<br>I really want to thank everyone who alerted, favorited and reviewed you guys make me so happy, every time I got an email telling me that someone liked my story it made my day :) **

** There was a review that sounded a little confused about the connection of the prologue to the first chapter, I'm not entirely sure what you were asking, I hope that it might make a little more sense in this chapter if not let me know and I'll see if i can make things a little clearer.**

**I hope I can update soon, the first term of school is going to end soon, but I am in my last year of high school so things have been getting really hectic so please bear with me, I am trying.**

**Please review I'd love to know what you think. Until next time.**

**3 Psychogirl121  
><strong>


End file.
